L'Ombre Du Cerisier
by fujimaru.kuchiki
Summary: Je suis le grand-frère de Buyakuya Kuchiki, Fujimaru. Ma vie n'est pas aussi simple que ça...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjours à tous et bienvenue dans cette première histoire. Vous allez suivre les aventure de Fujimaru Kuchiki, un shinigami dont le parcourt va subir plusieurs péripéties...

Ce premier chapitre va être un peu court mais va mettre en place quelques éléments ^^

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et vos suggestions ;)

"Argg…" Je ressentais une vive douleur dans l'abdomen pile à l'endroit où l'homme devant moi enfonçait sa lame. Un sourire sadique se dessinait sur ses lèvres, tandis que ma vue se brouillait et que mes forces m'abandonnaient. Il avait gagné. Il était trop fort. Comment étions-nous en arrivé là ? Les souvenirs commençaient à envahir mon esprit pendant que je perdais petit à petit connaissance.

Je me nomme Fujimaru Kuchiki et je suis un shinigami. Je suis actuellement le future 28ème chef de la noble famille Kuchiki. Je suis aussi le premier des deux petits fils du 27ème chef de notre famille, le capitaine de la sixième division et mon grand-père, Ginrei Kuchiki.

Grand-père à la réputation d'être peu loquace et exigeant avec tout le monde. Pourtant en privé, il se montre doux et attentionné encore plus depuis la mort de mes parents. Ma mère nous a quittée juste après la naissance de mon petit frère et en parler était devenu tabou.

Quand à mon père, Sõjun Kuchiki, je me souviens d'un bon vivant, complètement gaga devant le berceau de mon frère. À chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur moi, j'étais emplis d'une douce chaleur réconfortante. Malgré un grand nombre de domestiques mis à ma disposition, je n'étais heureux uniquement lorsque Grand-père et Père revenaient de la division. Sa mort au combat lors d'une mission fût un drame pour nous tous. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'unique fois où Grand-père pleura devant nous. J'ai de vagues souvenir de ses funérailles dans le caveau familiale. Juste les brides d'un discours énumérant ses exploits, les cris et les pleurs de mon petit-frère, le tout sous une pluie battante et froide. Depuis, à ma demande, les nourrices furent congédiées et je m'occupais seul de lui.

Mon petit-frère, Byakuya, a une caractère très différents des autres membres de la famille à la maison. Très immature, il s'énerve pour un oui ou pour un non. Il est aussi incroyablement mauvais perdant, surtout quand ma marraine vient jouer avec lui.

Parlons d'elle justement. Elle s'appelle Yoruichi Shihōin et est aussi la capitaine de la deuxième division et cheffe des commandos secrets. Pour terminer, elle est à la tête du clan Shihōin. En public, elle se montre digne de son rang et sérieuse dans son travail. Elle peut aussi se montrer dure et glaciale à certains moments. En privé, c'est tout l'inverse. Elle garde un grand sourire espiègle. Elle adore taquiner Byakuya car elle sait parfaitement qu'il va réagir et finir par bouder sous mes rires et les regards quelque peu décontenancé de Grand-père.

Depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai toujours souhaité leur ressembler, me montrer digne de mon rang en servant dans les treize division des armées de la cour. Malheureusement, au décès de Père, Grand-père refusa catégoriquement que j'intègre ne serait-ce que l'institut des shinigamis. Au début, je suivais donc une éducation privée dans le domaine de notre famille avec les meilleurs instructeurs de la Soul Society. Du faite qu'un jour, je prendrais la tête de la plus puissante et influente famille noble, on m'enseigna les méthodes de commandements, de stratégie militaire mais aussi les bons gestes et bonnes manières à adopter lors de la rencontre ou de la visite d'une autre famille noble, voire des représentants de la famille royale. J'avais réussi après d'âpres négociations avec Grand-père, à intégrer l'institut des shinigamis. Une seule condition avait été posé : être le meilleur de tout l'institut.

Fin du premier chapitre ! Ouiiiiiiii

J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

La suite sera poster dans 15 jours ^^

Pour l'instant le rythme sera toutes les deux semaines et pourra passer à toutes les semaines un peu plus tard ;)

à Bientôt 3


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour et bienvenu pour ce deuxième chapitre de notre histoire !

Désoler pour le retard dans la publication ^^' , promis je me rattraperais le plus vite possible ;)

sur ce...let's go !

L'homme en face de moi retira son arme de mon corps d'un coup sec. Je tombais alors lourdement au sol, les yeux vitreux. Il se plaça au dessus de moi, un regard victorieux et satisfait de me voir ainsi. « tu va mourir ici Fujimaru. À cause de ta faiblesse, ceux que tu aimes et que tu voulait protéger vont mourir. Tu as perdus. » Son rire dément résonnait à travers la ville, tandis que d'autres souvenirs traversaient mon esprit embrumé par la douleur de la blessure.

Cela fait déjà quelques temps que j'ai intégrer la sixième division, sous les ordres de Grand-père. Malgré ses très nombreuses tentatives pour m'en dissuader ou faire refuser ma candidature, l'intervention du Commandant en chef Yamamoto a joué en ma faveur sur ce point. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'il voulais me propulser au rang de vice-capitaine alors que je souhaitais n'être qu'un simple soldat. Cela me révoltait ! En quoi étais-je plus compétent que d'autres qui étaient bien plus expérimenté que moi ? Certes, j'avais fini bien au-dessus des autres candidats aux examens de fin d'études de l'institut avec des notes records dans l'histoire de la Soul Society, mais ça ne justifiait pas une telle promotion ! Je me souviens encore de la cérémonie d'intronisation et des regards emplis de mépris à mon égard.

Je me promenais tranquillement dans le parc de notre propriété lorsque ma marraine arriva devant moi, son éternel sourire félin aux lèvres. Elle devait ressentir un certain stress en moi à l'idée d'être confronté pour la première fois aux treize capitaines de division car je pouvais voir dans ses yeux une compréhension et un compassion envers moi. Elle s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. C'est la première fois qu'elle me montrait autant d'affection, me laissant décontenancé et surpris par ce geste inattendu.

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna légèrement de moi, elle prit un air grave. Avant qu'elle ne put prendre la parole, je décidais que c'était le bon moment pour décharger tout le flot de sentiments contradictoire que me prenais à la gorge. « pourquoi ? » Commençais-je en hurlant, la voix remplie de larmes et tremblante. « Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Je sais que tu fais partie des capitaines à m'avoir recommandé, alors pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune expérience ! Je,,,,Je ... » Je ne pouvais finir ma phrase, la gorge nouée. Yoruichi posa sa main sur mon épaule et me regarda droit dans les yeux . « Si j'ai décidée de soutenir ta candidature, c'est parce que je suis persuadée que tu fera un excellent vice-capitaine. De plus, je ne suis pas celle qui a invoqué ton nom lors de la réunion, c'est le Commandant en chef lui même qui ta proposé. Si tu veux tout savoir, cela nous a tous surpris, à commencer par ton grand-père qui reste habituellement calme en toutes circonstances. Il nous a ensuite demandé si l'un de nous souhaitait soutenir ta candidature et nous étions neuf à avoir lever la main. Comme le veut la tradition, vu que personne ne s'y ai opposer à part ton grand-père et que la quasi-totalité des capitaines étaient d'accord, te voilà officiellement vice-capitaine de la sixième division. Tu es aussi le tout premier à être nommé de cette manière, tout en étant le plus jeune de l'histoire et le premier à peine sorti de l'institut »

Un long silence s'installa. Je n'en revenais pas que le Commandant en chef en personne avait décidé de vouloir me nommé vice-capitaine. Je baissais les yeux de honte et bredouillai des excuses maladroite envers ma marraine pour mon comportement indigne de mon rang. Ses traits se radoucirent et elle me releva le menton pour que nos regards se croisent. « Tu devrais être fier que le Commandant t'ai choisi Fujimaru. C'est un grand honneur ainsi qu'une immense opportunité qu'il te donne, ne l'oublie jamais. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai fait parce que tu fait parti d'une famille noble mais parce qu'il voit en toi un grand potentiel, comme nous tous. Fais en sorte de ne pas nous décevoir, d'accord ? » Je sentais dans ses paroles un encouragement à ne pas me laisser abattre ou submerger par mes émotions et cela me faisait tellement du bien. Ma marraine a toujours su me remotiver quand rien n'allait.

Je relevais la tête et je commençais à prendre la mesure de mon nouveau rôle. Fini les complaintes d'enfant, j'étais sur le point de devenir le chef en second d'hommes et de femmes qui n'avaient pas besoin d'un pleurnichard mais d'un homme fort pour les guider vers la réussite de la mission qui nous était confiée. Yoruichi devait sentir ce changement car elle repris son éternel sourire avant de se retourner avec un simple « on y va ? »

Fin de ce chapitre 2

Il vous à plus ? Si oui, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous, voici pour vous le 3ème chapitre des aventures de notre héros !

ps: désoler pour ce léger retard ^^'

* * *

J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux, une incroyable douleur me parcourant le corps entier. J'avais mal et je me sentais faible. Les premières questions arrivèrent tandis que j'émergeais de mon inconscience.Où suis-je ? Je suis vivant ? Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Une vive lumière m'éblouis. Je lâchais un grognement rauque tout en essayant de me relever. Une voix douce arriva à mes oreilles en même temps que deux mains me rallongeaient sur ce qui devait être un lit. « Patience...Vous n'avez pas encore récupéré suffisamment de forces pour vous lever. » Je voulu alors répondre à cette voix mais je perdais à nouveau connaissance.

Une gigantesque porte blanche se dressait devant moi. Dessus était dessinée le symbole de la première division. Ça y est, c'est l'heure. L'heure de recevoir l'un des plus haut rang au sein des treize division. Dire que cela ne fait que trois ans que je suis vice-capitaine de la sixième division...Je ne pensais pas que mon parcourt de shinigami irait aussi vite. Je venais tout juste de quitter la division après mes adieux aux hommes et femmes de cette dernière, que je me retrouvais devant l'entrée du cœur du pouvoir pour vivre sûrement le plus grand moment de ma vie. Yoruichi n'était pas venue me chercher cette fois-ci, préférant se préparer plus calmement et aussi pour me laisser le temps de quitter comme il se doit mon ancienne division. En attendant que les lourds battants s'ouvrent, des questions toutes bête me traversaient l'esprit. « mes affaires seront-elles arrivées dans mes nouveaux quartiers quand j'arriverais ? Ai-je bien fait de prendre mon lit avec moi ou il y en a déjà un ? » À l'évocation de ces simples détails me firent sourire. Je repris rapidement mes esprits quand j'entendis de petits craquements du bois synonyme du début de l'ouverture de la porte menant vers une nouvelle vie.

Lorsque les portes furent ouvertes, la voix grave et autoritaire du Commandant en chef résonna dans tout le couloir . « Veuillez entrer, Fujimaru Kuchiki . » Je sursautais légèrement et entrais donc dans la pièce faiblement éclairée. Je m'arrêtais au milieux, sous le regard des douze personnes présentes. Nous étions dans une salle tout en longueur dotée d'un sol de bois précieux ainsi que de grands murs blanc. Des deux côtés de la pièce, se trouvait les onze capitaines de division. Les divisions portant un numéro pair à ma gauche et impair à ma droite. En face de moi, le Commandant en chef Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto était assis sur une chaise dont le dossier allait jusqu'au toit. Je pu capter le regard fier de Yoruichi lors de mon entré. Malheureusement, Grand-père ne m'adressa pas même un coup d'œil mais je savais parfaitement qu'il se retenais d'exprimer ses émotions en public.

En face du Commandant, je m'agenouillais et énonçais : « Fujimaru Kuchiki, vice-capitaine de la sixième division, à vos ordres Commandant. » Je m'étonnais moi-même d'avoir réussi à prononcer cette phrase avec une telle aisance malgré que ce soit la panique en moi. Je pouvais ressentir aisément les regards des capitaines pointé sur moi ainsi qu'une incroyable puissance émaner de chacun d'entre eux. « Mais qu'est-ce que je fout là ? » furent les seules pensées dans mon esprit.

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ! La suite vendredi prochain ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voici notre 4ème chapitre. j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours ^^

bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Un coup sec du bâton du Commandant brisa le cours silence qui s'était installé. « Kuchiki Fujimaru, suite à la recommandation de Kirio Hikifune, Capitaine de la douzième division et de Yoruichi Shihōin, capitaine de la deuxième division suivit par les capitaines des quatrième, neuvième et dixième division ainsi que de moi-même. Approuvé par les capitaines des septième, cinquième et treizième division, tu es nommé en ce jour capitaine de la troisième division.

L'incompréhension laissa place à la stupeur. J'étais vraiment capitaine ? Moi ? Mes questions restèrent en suspens dans un coin de ma tête lorsque ma marraine s'approcha de moi, l'haori de capitaine dans les mains. « Voici votre haori, capitaine Kuchiki. Félicitation pour votre nomination. »

J'inclinais respectueusement la tête envers elle en remarquant au passage son clin d'œil, puis j'enfilais le manteau de ma nouvelle affectation. Cependant, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre me figeant instantanément et brisant le bonheur de la scène. Je me retournais doucement pour voir Grand-père s'avancer de quelques pas et s'adresser à l'assemblé interloqué. « Je m'oppose à cette nomination. » Dit-il d'un ton sec me glaçant le sang. Le capitaines de la dixième division s'avançât à son tour d'un pas nonchalant et dit avec un grand sourire. « Et pourquoi donc, capitaine de la sixième ? Il a pourtant toutes les qualités requises, je me trompe ? » Grand-père le fusilla du regard. « Un capitaine qui ne maîtrise à peine le shikai nous ridiculiserai tous, Shiba. De plus, il n'est vice-capitaine depuis tout juste trois ans, il ne peut prétendre être un bon chef pour une division entière ! » Je pouvais ressentir toute la rancœur et la crainte qu'il avait.

Avant que quiconque ne put répliquer, je fît un geste que m'étonnai moi-même. Je m'inclinais dans sa direction et pris d'une soudaine assurance, je m'adressais à lui. « Je vous remercie pour vos enseignements et votre sollicitude, capitaine Kuchiki. Je m'excuse par avance, mais je vous ai caché le fait que je maîtrise le bankai depuis ma sixième année à l'institut. Le capitaine de la deuxième division pourra apporter son témoignage pour affirmer mes propos. »

Une vague de surprise parcourut la pièce. Plusieurs capitaines restèrent sans voix tandis que d'autres balançaient leurs regards entre Grand-père et moi. La tension était à son comble et je commençais à regretter de m'être opposer à lui. Je le vit ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il fût interrompu par un coup de bâton autoritaire frappé au sol. Tout le monde se retourna vers le Commandant en chef. Une colère sourde se dégageait de lui.

« Il suffit ! Ce genre de chamaillerie n'a pas sa place en ce lieu. Veuillez tous regagner votre places. » Sans oppositions, tous les capitaines se mirent en rang par ordre de numéro de division. Je me plaçais en face de Yoruichi et à côté du capitaine de la cinquième division.

C'était un homme grand, avec de long cheveux coupés en carré et un regard quelque peu ennuyé par la situation. Comme si sa seule envie était que la réunion se termine au plus vite pour aller dormir.

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre 4 ! les choses s'accélère pour notre tout nouveau capitaine. Que va-t-il se passer ? Vous le saurez lors du prochain chapitre qui sortira vendredi prochain ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, ça fais un sacré moment que je n'ai pas poster de truc ici ^^'

Un petit soucis d'ordi à fait que je ne pouvais plus rien mettre et un gros manque d'inspiration aussi. Mais voici quand même le 5ème chapitre de l'aventure de notre cher Fujimaru ;)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le Commandant se tourna alors vers Yoruichi. « Capitaine Shihōin, pouvez-vous affirmer les propos du capitaine Kuchiki ? » La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et croisa les bras. « Je vous le confirme, Commandant. Le capitaine a maîtriser son bankai devant mes yeux. » Yamamoto ouvrit pour la première fois un œil circonspect dans ma direction. Je détournais vivement le regard pour esquiver la présence intimidante du shinigami. Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Grand-père grandement surpris par cette information et je soupçonnais une certaine déception de ne pas avoir été mis au courant de cela. Ça me mettais mal à l'aise de le voir déçut par mon comportement et je sais que je devrait aller m'excuser auprès de lui le plus tôt possible.

Le Commandant pris quelques secondes pour réfléchir et repris à mon intention. « D'autres personnes ont-elles vu votre bankai ? » Je me raidit d'un coup et je répondais précipitamment. « Ou...Oui, le troisième siège de la deuxième division. »

Ma réaction permit de détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère car je pouvais voir la capitaine de la quatrième division sourire tendrement tandis que mon voisin ricanait en silence. Il se pencha à mon oreille pour me glisser un « Détends toi, personnes ne va te manger ici. » Je me sentais à présent moins observé comme une curiosité ambulante mais plus comme une personne dont on veut en connaître d'avantage.

Le capitaine de la dixième division leva la main pour prendre la parole, ce qui lui fut accordé. « De quel type est ton bankai ? Est-il imposant? Ou peut-tu nous le montrer ici et maintenant ? » En le regardant, je remarquais son visage devenus sérieux et je devinais son intention de m'obliger à montrer mon bankai devant tous les capitaines. Je décidais de jouer la carte de la sincérité et de tout dévoilé.

« Mon zanpakutô, Hino Õ, est de type feu, capitaine Shiba. Sa forme en bankai, Hinokami, fait apparaître une grande porte en feu d'où sort un phœnix géant enflammé. Vous comprendrez donc que je ne peut pas vous le montrer dans un si petit espace. » Le Commandant en profita alors pour reprendre la parole.

« Bien ! Les capitaines que je vais nommer m'accompagneront afin de vérifier les dires du capitaine de la troisième division, cela vous conviens-t-il, capitaine Kuchiki ? » Il nous regarda tour à tour Grand-père et moi. Nous avons tous les deux acquiescé avant qu'il ne reprenne. « dans ce cas...Capitaine de la quatrième division Retsu Unohana capitaine de la cinquième division Shinji Hirako capitaine de la sixième division Ginrei Kuchiki et capitaine de la dixième division Ishin Shiba, vous m'accompagnerez dans deux jours dans les quartiers de la troisième division pour procéder à l'examen du bankai du capitaine Kuchiki. » Les capitaines en question hochèrent la tête.

« Cette réunion est à présent terminé, vous pouvez tous regagner vos quartiers, hormis vous, Fujimaru Kuchiki. »

* * *

C'est que ça deviens intéressant ;)

Je vous poste vite la suite, les amis

à bientôt


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour

ça va ? ^^

*entends la foule en colère sous ses fenêtres*

Oula... Alors oui, ça fait un sacré bail que je ne suis pas revenus ici ^^' mais j'ai une bonne excuse !

j'ai paumer mon cable de rechargement où j'ai tous mes chapitres dessus...

Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais promis je vais tenter de me rattraper ;)

Aller, sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 6 des aventures de notre chère Fujimaru

* * *

Ho ho...Je restais donc immobile temps que la pièce se vide de ses occupants. Grand-père fut le premier à quitter la salle en m'adressant un regard signifiant que nous aurions sûrement une discutions houleuse au domaine familiale. Le capitaines Hirako le suivit de peu, m'adressant un sourire accompagné d'un « bienvenu dans la bande cap'taine ». Les autres capitaines sortaient calmement tout en me souhaitant la bienvenue de façon chaleureuse.

Il ne restait plus que Yoruichi aux côté du Commandant. Je n'osais pas bouger ou dire quoi que ce soit. Ce fut ma marraine qui entama la conversation. « Commandant, me permettez-vous de rester exceptionnellement avec vous ? Vous avez dû remarquez que notre jeune capitaine est quelque peu impressionné par tout ce qui se passe en ce moment et je pense qu'une présence familière est appréciable pour lui. » Je ne savais pas comment la remercier de son geste. Si je n'étais pas autant stresser par ce que le Commandant voulais de moi et que nous étions à la maison, je lui aurais sauté au coup.

Le Commandant ne broncha pas pour autant. Il se leva tranquillement et commença à sortir tout en parlant. « Si cela vous fait plaisir, capitaine. Suivez-moi tous les deux, nous serons mieux dans mon bureau. » Elle le suivit sans hésité contrairement à moi qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Yoruichi s'arrêta quelques instants pour se tourner dans ma direction et lâcha un rire devant mon air qui devait être complètement perdus. « dépêches-toi Fujimaru ou on te laisse sur place ». C'est vrai ça, il fallait que j'arrête de me prendre la tête pour rien ! Je suis capitaine maintenant, je n'avais plus à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Si les autres capitaines ont décider de m'accorder leurs confiances, c'est qu'ils me reconnaissaient comme l'un des leurs et plus comme un simple subordonné ! Il faut que je fasse pareil et que je n'attende plus l'autorisation pour faire quelque chose parce que sinon, je serais réellement la risée de tout le Seireitei !

Je marchai rapidement pour les rattraper tout en m'excusant pour mes maladresse. Yoruichi rigola de plus belle pendant que le Commandant m'observa d'une manière paternel tout en me donnant de précieux conseils. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir peur, maintenant que vous êtes capitaine, vous êtes celui sur qui les membres de la troisième division devront compté et se reposeront. Vous avez le droit comme chaque hommes et femmes qui composent les treize divisions des armées de la cour d'avoir des moments de doutes et des moments de faiblesses. Vous regretterez sûrement plus d'une fois certaines décisions qui vous ont été imposées. Pourtant, à aucuns moments vous ne devrez montrer de faiblesses devant vos soldats . »

Les mots de l'homme devant moi étais d'une grande sincérité tout en étant d'un grand aide. Je commençais à me dire que mon nouveau rôle allait finalement bien se passer et que ce n'est pas parce que ma première réunion était partie en confrontation, que toutes les réunions allaient forcément se terminer comme ça.

Nous traversions les couloirs de la première division tout en parlant. La première division était richement décorer, Les mûrs étaient parsemés de tableau représentant les plus beaux paysages de la Soul Society. Chaque fois que l'on croisait un membre de cette division, il s'inclinait avec un grand respect. Je pouvais entendre certains groupes de femmes me commenter de la tête au pied et les hommes spéculer sur ma courte carrière au sein des treize divisions. Leurs conversations pouvaient se résumer ainsi : groupe de femme shinigamis : « Alors c'est lui le nouveau capitaine de la troisième division ?

-Il est plus tôt beau gosse.

-Vous savez quoi les filles ? D'après ce qu'on m'a dit c'est le petit fils du chef de la famille Kuchiki. Ça veut dire que s'il n'a personne, c'est le meilleur parti qui soit sur le marché !

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui ! Si au moins ce beau mec pouvait me choisir...haaaa, je serais non seulement la plus chanceuse mais incroyablement riche ! »

Je frémis légèrement. Encore des filles qui me courent après...dommage qui Père n'ai jamais voulu que je sois promis à une héritière d'un autre clan. Pendant ce temps, les hommes de la division me dévisageaient :

« C'est donc lui qui va prendre la place de chef de la troisième division ? Il a l'air bien jeune.

-On voit que tu n'es pas au courant de son parcourt. Il est le plus jeune capitaine de l'histoire en plus d'avoir fini bien au dessus des autres à l'institut. D'après un amis de la sixième division, tous le monde dit que c'est un génie, aussi bien pour la théorie que pour la pratique.

-Quoi ? Tu veut dire que ce jeunot est plus fort que tout le monde ?

-Non, je dis juste ce qu'on m'a dit. D'après certains, il a réussi à sauver toute son unité d'une embuscade sans que personne ne soit blessés. En plus, il parait qu'il peut mener des opérations avec le minimum de shinigamis et la réussir là ou d'autre aurait échoué.

-Waouh ! Moi on m'a dit qu'il maltraitait le bankai avant de sortir de l'institut, tu pense que c'est vrai ?

-Je sais pas, ça sera à voir. »

Je me rendais compte que les capitaines n'étaient pas les seuls à attendre que je fasse mes preuves, la Soul Society entière m'attendais au tournant. Je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur sur ce coup là. Le Commandant se tourna vers les différents groupes pour stopper leurs spéculations. « Vous avez du travail jeunes gens. Le temps des rumeurs n'est pas encore arriver, je me trompe ? » Les shinigamis se redressaient et dirent d'un seul homme « à vos ordres, Commandant ». Ils partirent tous en courant vers leurs postes respectifs. Nous arrivions alors vers la grande porte du bureau de l'homme fort du Seireitei.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre 6. Le chapitre 7 est en cours de correction et le chapitre 8 en cours d'écriture. A très bientôt pour la suite de nos aventures ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous et Bonne année !

Voici le 7ème chapitre de cette aventure ^^

* * *

Le Commandant rentra dans son bureau suivit par Yoruichi. Pour ma part, je rentrais en dernier. Le bureau du Commandant était une pièce spacieuse Sur la gauche se trouvait une table basse entourée des quatre côtés par des canapés rouges. De l'autre côté se situait le grand bureau en bois précieux et finement décorer du Commandant. En face, le mur était remplacer par des colonnades laissant place à une immense vue sur tout le Seireitei. Yamamoto se dirigea vers le petit salon et s'installa dans un des canapés en nous invitant à faire de même. Je me plaçais en face de lui pendant que ma marraine se plaçait sur celui de droite.

Je n'étais pas très rassurer sur la suite des événements. Pourtant, les traits du vieil homme n'étaient pas ceux de la colère mais plus d'une tendre chaleur. Il me rappelais mon père lorsqu'il me souriait en rentrant de la sixième division. Le vice-capitaine de la première division entra dans la pièce par une petite porte les mains prises par un plateau comportant trois tasse ainsi qu'une théière. Il plaça une tasse devant chacun d'entre nous et commença à servir le thé.

« Je me suis permis de demander à Chojiro de nous préparer le thé afin de discuter dans une ambiance plus apaisée. ». Le Commandant était beaucoup plus détendus à présent. L'ambiance avait radicalement changée. Je ne me sentais plus dans les quartiers d'une division, j'avais l'impression d'être de retour à la maison.

Le Commandant pris sa tasse et bu une gorgé avant d'entamer le sujet principal de notre présence ici. « Si je vous ai demandé de venir ici, capitaine Kuchiki, c'est pour en apprendre plus sur vous. Vos ambitions, vos projets pour la troisième division, vos questions sur votre nouveau rôle si vous en avez. Je ne suis pas là pour juger votre vision mais pour vous accompagner dans cette nouvelle vie qui vous attend. » Je gigotais quelques peu sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Mes ambitions ? Faire de ma nouvelle division un endroit où chacun se sentent à sa place. Mon projet ? Je ne savait toujours pas comment j'allais faire pour que les membres de cette dernière m'accepte comme chef alors si je devais faire des changements, je suis sûr qu'ils ne les accepteraient pas. Mes questions sur le rôle de capitaine ? J'en ai tellement, par quoi commencer ? Le shinigami pouvais voir que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées car il sourit doucement tout en buvant son thé tranquillement.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains en même temps que la tasse devant moi, je pris une gorgée de thé avant de me lancer. « Pour l'instant Commandant, je vous avoue que je n'ai pas encore réfléchis à tous ça. Je réalise à peine que je suis devenus capitaine donc je ne sais pas encore comment va se passer mon arrivé dans la division. Pour ce qui est de la direction que je souhaite faire prendre à cette dernière, je vais d'abord attendre de voir comment les hommes de la troisième division vont accueillir ma nomination à leurs tête, puis je vais les observer dans la vie quotidienne avant de me décidé de ce que je souhaite faire. Concernant les questions sur le rôle de capitaine de division, j'en ai tellement...Je ne sais pas par où commencer »

Je me grattais la tête en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Je savais pourtant que je n'avais pas besoin de prendre autant de précaution maintenant que nous étions en petit comité. Yoruichi rigola de plus belle. Elle me regardais avec son sourire félin, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de moi. Un signe de tête me fit comprendre que je devais voir plus loin que ma simple nomination et que je devais enfin prendre mes responsabilités. Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes soufflais longuement puis repris sous les yeux intéressées du Commandant.

« Si je dois penser à ce que je souhaite faire de la division, je pense que je commencerait par m'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe dans le monde des humains et dans le Hueco Mundo. Je pense que nous pouvons nous préparer et réagir aux attaques de hollows en comprenant d'abords leurs habitats ainsi que leurs modes de vie. Concernant mon nouveau rôle, je me demande quelles sont les meilleures méthodes pour faire que les hommes de la division écoutent mes ordres sans les contester, comment un capitaine arrive à se faire respecter par sa division. »

Je regardais le Commandant droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier souriait, évidement satisfait de ma réponse. Il repris une gorgé de thé tout en réfléchissant à la suite de la conversation, puis repris la parole. « Je vois que vous êtes prêt à prendre la tête de la troisième division, capitaine Kuchiki. Pour ce qui est de vos questions, il existe plusieurs moyens pour qu'une division écoute son chef. Pour certaines, comme la onzième division, le simple faite de démontrer sa force impose son admiration. Des divisions comme la sixième ou la deuxième vont être naturellement attentives aux capitaine de votre famille et ceux de la famille Shihōin. Concernant votre division, je pense que vous devriez commencer par prendre à connaître chaque membre de cette dernière. Ce sont des hommes et des femmes d'une grande loyauté, qui ne demande qu'une personne qui puisse les guider dans leurs missions sans trop vouloir leurs imposer une vision qu'ils n'auraient pas choisis. Dans un premier temps, votre jeunesse sera sûrement commenter et votre autorité pourrait être remis en question, c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire la vérification de votre bankai au sein même des quartiers de votre division. Les shinigamis pourront déjà voir que vous n'êtes pas incompétent et que vous avez été choisi aussi pour vos compétences. »

Le mots du Commandant étaient sincères. Je me sentais rassurer par ses paroles et je commençais à comprendre le rôle que j'allais endosser dans très peu de temps. Le simple faite de m'aider à me montrer légitime auprès des hommes et des femmes que j'allais commander était pour moi une grande marque de confiance de sa part. Une autre question me trottais dans la tête depuis quelques heures maintenant et je me décidais à la poser tant que j'étais sur une bonne lancée.

« Commandant, puis-je savoir pourquoi m'avoir choisi et non le vice-capitaine de la troisième division à ce poste ? » Ma question pouvais paraître bête mais je me demandais vraiment pourquoi ils n'avaient pas pensés à lui pour le poste. Le Commandant ne fut pas surpris par ma question et me répondit sans sourcillé.

« Le vice-capitaine Ōtoribashi est certes très compétent mais n'a pas encore acquis tout ce qu'il faut pour être capitaine. Même si je pense qu'il pourrait le devenir dans peu de temps, il est encore trop tôt pour lui d'être nommé à ce poste. La troisième division a besoin d'avoir un chef à se tête et je sais qu'avec vous il pourra apprendre ce qu'il lui manque pour être un candidat sérieux lorsqu'un poste de capitaine de division se libéra. »

Je comprenais parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire par là, je devais faire de Rose un shinigami capable de devenir capitaine si je voulais être sûr que ma place soit la plus forte possible. Le défis me plaisait bien, il ne me restais qu'à transformer le tir comme on dit.

La discutions dura encore pendant des heures et à la nuit tombé, je retournais au domaine familiale après avoir salué le Commandant et Yoruichi. J'étais investis d'une nouvelle force et d'une grande confiance en sortant des quartiers de la première division. Tout cela me donnais réellement envie de commencer ma nouvelle vie en tant que capitaine. En marchant tranquillement dans le Seireitei, je me souvenais de la réunion des capitaines et je savais que Grand-père m'attendait sûrement à la maison pour que nous discutions du faite que je lui ai caché la maîtrise du bankai depuis tant d'années. Pour autant je me dépêchais de rentrer à la maison pour lui prouvé que si je l'avais fait, ce n'était pas pour le surprendre mais surtout pour respecter son engagement à nous protéger Byakuya et moi tant que nous n'étions pas assez fort pour prendre la tête d'une division. La bataille qui m'attendais n'allait pas être simple, pourtant je me jetais dans la gueule du loup sans aucunes hésitations. 

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre 7 ! Par contre je préfère vous prévenir, le chapitre 8 va mettre encore plus de temps à sortir de terre ^^'

Pour être honnête, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et depuis quelques mois maintenant, je n'arrive pas à avancé sur l'histoire. Je reste coincé parce que je visualise la suite mais je n'arrive tout simplement pas à la poser. Je ne sais pas d'où viens ce blocage, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour avancé enfin sur l'histoire, quitte à revoir la direction que je veut lui faire prendre à la base.

MAIS ! Ne vous en faites pas, les aventures de notre cher Fujimaru Kuchiki sont loin d'être fini ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde !

Ça y est ! j'ai réussi à me défaire de mon blocage ! Ce qui veut dire qu'à partir de maintenant, je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication plus importants que ces derniers mois. ^^

Je ne vais pas me fixer d'objectif particulier, mais je vais essayer tout de même de vous proposer au moins un chapitres par mois.

Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec la suite des aventure de Fuji' qui rentre à la maison ( encore et toujours x') )

* * *

J'approchais du domaine familiale après quelques minutes de marche. Je me demandais comment Grand-père allait réagir après les révélations de cette après-midi. Est-ce qu'il était encore en colère par le faite que je lui ai caché ma puissance ou juste qu'il était déçu d'être l'un des dernier au courant. Je ne savais toujours pas comment j'allais lui expliquer que si je ne lui avais rien dit c'était uniquement parce que je savais parfaitement qu'il allait tout faire pour que je ne soit pas promus s'il avait eu cette information entre les mains.

Une détonation retentis dans le calme de cette soirée me faisant sursauté. Je regardais dans toutes les directions afin de trouver la source de ce bruit sourd, mais rien ne semblais de dégager dans la nuit étoilée. Était-ce mon imagination ? Un long frisson parcourus mon corps, me faisant reprendre ma route d'un pas presser. Un doute me pris. Et si cette explosion avait eu lieu à la maison ? Mon esprit tournais à 100 à l'heure et tout en me faisant des scénario tous plus improbable les un que les autres, j'arrivais au niveau de l'entrée de la propriété.

Les gardes à l'entrée me dévisagèrent tout en se mettant au garde à vous. J'étais essoufflé et visiblement inquiet. L'un d'eux s'approcha de moi :

« Bonsoir monsieur, tout va bien ? »

« Bonsoir messieurs, ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Dis-je avec un léger sourire, tentant de caché tant bien que mal ma crispation. Rien à signaler ? »

« Rien du tout monsieur, tout est calme. Votre Grand-père est arrivé il y a une heure environ et nous a demandés de vous prévenir qu'il vous attends dans son bureau. »

J'avais donc rêver ? Si les gardes n'avaient rien entendus, cela voulais dire que oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais toujours ce sentiment de criante qui restait toujours autant présent. Je repris mon calme et je rentrais dans la propriété tout en souhaitant le bonsoir aux soldats, puis je m'engageais dans la grande allé me séparant de l'entrée de la maison.

Notre propriété était l'une des plus grande du Seireitei. De part et d'autre de l'allée centrale, on pouvait apercevoir de grand parterre de fleure aux multiples couleurs, héritage laisser par ma mère que aimait fleurir la maison lorsque les beaux jours arrivaient. Un étang avait été aménager durant ma jeunesse pour profiter d'un point d'eau en été. Les carpes nageaient tranquillement dans l'eau tandis que sur la petite île au milieu du bassin, sur la table sous le kiosque que j'avais fait installer pour donné un côté villégiature, dormait paisiblement le chat que nous avions adopté il y a quelques années. L'allée était entourée de cerisier. Magnifique au moment de la fleuraison et donnant de succulentes cerises. Les ombres jouaient harmonieusement avec les rayons de la lune et une légère brise carrossait les feuilles des arbres centenaires.

J'avançais lentement, vers la seuil où l'intendant principal m'attendait. J'étais toujours perturber par ce bruit que j'avais entendus. Je remis mes questions à plus tard quand l'homme en face de moi entama la conversation.

« Bonsoir maître, votre Grand-père m'a ordonné de vous conduire à lui dès votre arrivé » dit-il avec un faux air désolé. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais le détesté, c'est fou ! Je me souviens qu'il est arrivé à la maison quelques semaines après la mort de mes parents. Déjà à l'époque, je me souviens avoir protester auprès de Grand-père parce que je ne le sentais pas. C'était un homme d'un âge très avancé, rondouillard avec un visage dure.

Les rides parcourant sa peau dessinait un regard malsain sur une tête déformé par le temps. Malgré sa petite taille, il savait faire preuve de présence de par une voix caverneuse qui effrayait à chaque fois mon petit frère. Avec les années , je m'étais montré de plus en plus hostile envers le moindre de ses actes et cherchais la moindre occasion pour le décrédibilisé devant un maximum de personnes.

Je me souviens de la fois où il voulais refaire la décoration de la salle de réception. J'avais secrètement demandé aux ouvriers et à l'architecte de refuser la moindre de ses idées. Ils s'étaient montrés exemplaire jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'énerve et voulu en venir aux mains avec l'un des ouvriers qui riait dans sa manche. Mon grand-père passa juste à ce moment et s'emporta contre l'intendant. Il parti alors furieux et rouge de honte après cette déconvenue. Ce que je n'avais pas prévus, c'est que les ouvriers vendraient la mèche, ce qui me valut une sacré remontrance à moi aussi.

Je l'ignorais d'un signe de la main et je pénétrais dans la maison. Le calme relatif de la demeure contrebalançais mon aversion la plus totale envers cet homme. Ce dernier voulu me suivre, mais je lui claquais la porte au nez et me dirigeais d'un pas rapide vers le bureau de Grand-père, voulant en finir au plus vite avec cette histoire avant de retrouver Byakuya et finir la soirée sur une bonne note.

Je me présentais devant la porte du bureau après quelques minutes de marche. L'appréhension était de plus en plus présente à l'approche du moment où je devrait expliqué les raisons qui m'ont conduit à caché la vérité sur mes capacités à Grand-père. Je pris pourtant mon courage à deux mains et je frappais à la porte en m'annonçant. Après quelques secondes de silence qui me parurent être une éternité, la voix atténuée de mon grand-père m'invitant à rentrer m'atteignit et j'entrais dans la pièce.

Le bureau de Grand-père n'étais pas la pièce la plus grande de la maison, ni la plus décorée. Elle ne comportait en tout et pour tout qu'un simple bureau en bois noble. De part et d'autre de la pièce, se trouvaient deux bibliothèques pleines d'ouvrage en tout genre. Au fond de la pièce, se tenais mon Ginrei de dos, regardant les deux portraits accrochés au mur : Les photos de mes parents entourer d'un ruban noir.

Je me plaçais au centre du bureau une fois la porte refermé et je me tenais prêt à répondre à la moindre attaque que mon grand-père aurait pu me faire. Maintenant que j'avais gravit les échelons et que j'étais devenu capitaine, il était hors de question de tout laisser tombé. Et puis, c'est lui qui voulait que nous représentions le mieux notre famille, mon frère et moi. Il devrait être content, non ?

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. La tension augmentait, à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Je ne savais pas si je devais entamer la discussion ou si je devais laisser mon grand-père commencer les hostilités. La situation devenant intenable, je pris mon courage à deux mains et je brisais le silence.

« Écoute Grand-père, je... » Je n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ma phrase que Grand-père se retourna et passa à côté de moi sans un mot pour se dirigé vers la porte. Je le suivais du regard, m'attendant à une réaction de sa part, mais il se contenta d'ouvrir la porte en prononçant un simple « Suis-moi »

* * *

Et voilà, fin de ce chapitre 8 ! Je peut déjà vous teaser que dans le prochain chapitre, les choses vont bouger un peu plus ;)

Pour l'instant, je n'ai plus de chapitre en avance, mais j'avance relativement vite, donc quand le prochain chapitre sera publier, je devrais en avoir normalement un ou deux d'avance sur vous et promis, je les posterais le plus vite possible.

Sur ce, à bientôt :D


End file.
